


EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE POPPY

by Son_AviAgreste



Series: Cumpleaños [3]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Poppy y le tienen una sorpresa.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Cumpleaños [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987540
Kudos: 5





	EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE POPPY

**Author's Note:**

> Esto me da mucho cringe pero bueno...

Hoy era un día muy especial para todos los trolls, ¿por que? Su princesa cumpliría 24 años de nacida y todo él pueblo le organizaría una fiesta sorpresa.

Pov normal

Era de mañana y todos los trolls salían a recorrer él árbol troll para hacer su canción matutina, todos excepto Ramón que estaba en su casa, pues a pesar de que ya era feliz él aun no se acostumbraba a cantar, bailar y abrazar como los demás.

La princesa como siempre era él centro de atención al cantar y bailar, pues según todo él árbol troll ella era la que tenia la mejor voz de todos aparte de ser la mas hermosa, pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba, pues se habían presentado unas dificultades sobre la fiesta sorpresa.  
Los amigos de poppy necesitaban mas tiempo para la sorpresa pero con poppy encima eso seria imposible, así que recurrieron a medidas mas drásticas...

[...]

Dj: por favor Ramón, necesitamos tu ayuda con poppy, sólo tienes que distraerla por un rato- dijo suki en modo de suplica.

Ramón: no, no y no, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y son mas importantes que una fiesta de cumpleaños y tu sabes cual es mi plan- dijo Ramón con algo de desesperación mientras revisaba unos planos.

Dj: si, si ya lo se además Ramón será solo un ratito y tu lo podrías aprovechar para hacer tu sorpresa, y después de eso te dejamos en paz anda le no seas aguafiestas es sólo una sorpresa para poppy, además yo nunca te pido favores, es él primero y te prometo sera él ultimo- aun seguía suplicando con algo de frustración, pues llevaba casi una hora tratando de convencer al gruñón de Ramón.

Ramón: esta bien sera solo un rato, pero... primero tengo que terminar de arreglarlo todo.

Dj: ¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, Ramón eres él mejor!- decía mientras daba pequeños saltitos de emoción -bueno nos veremos en la noche.

Ramón puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca de frustración. Suki salio a toda prisa pues aun les quedaban algunas cosas por hacer a ella y a sus amigos.  
Al llegar con él resto les contó que Ramón había aceptado y que tenían tiempo de hacer los preparativos para que todo estuviera listo.

[...]

Se encontraba caminando por él árbol troll un poco deprimida, notaba a todos sus amigos muy extraños pero aunque en ese momento para ella era lo de menos pues jamas imagino que todos olvidarían su cumpleaños.  
Recordaba a cada persona que olvido esta que era una fecha tan especial.

Flash back

Pov poppy

Me levante esa mañana con mas ánimos que nunca y al primero en ver fue a mi padre.

Poppy: hola papa, ¿sabes que día es hoy?- mencione muy animada.

Rey pepe: ho! claro que si, como podría olvidarlo, es 1 de septiembre ¿no?

Poppy: si pero hoy también es un día muy especial, que no lo recuerdas.

Rey Pepe: no hija, de que estas hablando?

Poppy: es que hoy es... nada papa, si no lo recuerdas esta bien- dije algo deprimida.

Salí junto con los demás trolls y ellos parecían tampoco recordarlo. Aun seguía triste aunque no lo demostrara, no quería preocupar a nadie así que puse una gran "sonrisa" y cante y baile junto a los demás.  
Al terminar la canción vi a mis amigos a lo lejos y corrí hacia ellos, creí que tal vez no lo habían olvidado.

Poppy: que tal chicos, ¿saben que día es hoy?

Diamantino: amm? Un día común y corriente.

Satin: asi como cualquier...

Seda: ... otro día- dijeron ambas completando la frase de la otra.

Poppy: pero hoy no es un día común es muy especial y mas pata mi.

Seda: enserio que no se me ocurre absolutamente nada.

Poppy: oh, ya veo, no lo recuerdan- estaba muy triste.

Dj: lo siento poppy no sabemos a que te refieres.

Cooper: claro, hoy no hay nada importante además de la fiest...- no pudo terminar porque suki le había tapado la boca.

Chiquilina: bueno, creo que debemos irnos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. 

Grandulon: si, además el señor peluche tiene hambre ¿o no señor peluche?

Señor peluche: miu.

Todos mis amigos se retiraron de ahí, entonces comencé a caminar por todo él árbol mientras estaba triste.

Fin flash back

Y así es como estoy aquí triste y sola en mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera podía ir con bridgette ella estaba de viaje fuera de pueblo berteno junto con él rey grisel, y fue entonces que recordé a un troll que tal vez no lo olvido.

Poppy -¡ire a casa de Ramón! Tal vez este libre y pueda quedarme con él. Ni siquiera creo que sepa que hoy es mi cumpleaños así que no podre decir que lo olvido.

Lo mas rápido que pude salí corriendo en dirección a la casa de Ramón mientras esquivaba a todo obstáculo en mi camino.

Cuando llegue a su vaina toque varias veces pero nada, tal vez no me habrá escuchado.  
La puerta no tenia seguro así que decidí entrar.

Su vaina era muy bonita, ese color morado en las paredes de la flor le sentaba muy bien.  
Entre pero todo se veía tan solitario, ¡wow! siempre supe que Ramón era demasiado organizado, seguí recorriendo todo él lugar hasta llegar a su habitación, se veía tan cómoda y resaltaba demasiado los gustos de Ramón.  
Observe toda la habitación hasta que escuche un ruido provenir de una de las puertas dentro del cuarto, esta se abrió dejando ver una gran nube de vapor y a... Ramón.  
Me quede con una sonrisa estúpida mientras lo veía. Acababa de bañarse y al entrar a la habitación él traía una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su cuerpo estaba goteando mientras las gotas resbalaban por su pecho que parecía muy bien formado (ahora que lo pienso cuando trae puesto su chaleco no se nota), su cabello estaba algo despeinado. Debo admitir que Ramón me gusta y ahora que lo veo de esta manera siento como si fuera a vomitar de la vergüenza.

Poppy: emm... ¿Ramón?

Ramon: ¿poppy?

[...]

Pov Ramón

Dj suki se acababa de ir de mi vaina, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con tal de que no arruinara mis planes, es mas, creo que así saldrán mejor.  
Pase horas trabajando, llevaba una semana entera planeando esta sorpresa para que fuera perfecta, y ahora después de tanto trabajo por fin termine, recordé que tenia que avisarle a Dj para que mandara a poppy hacia acá pero antes tomare un largo y muy relajante baño.

Ese baño si que había sido largo, media hora para ser exactos.  
Entre a mi habitación muy "feliz" hasta que veo a quien menos hubiera querido ver en ese momento, era poppy en frente de mi ¡en mi habitación!

Poppy: ¿Ramon?

Ramon: ¿poppy?- dije algo confundido -¿que haces aquí?

Poppy: yo... solo quería saber si estabas libre esta tarde pero al llegar no había nadie y la puerta estaba abierta, así que yo... entre.

Ramon: ¡oh! Claro estoy libre toda la tarde pero antes...

Poppy me miro confundida hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho -oh si claro, se me olvidaba, yo me saldré para que puedas cambiarte y...

Pov normal

Ramón y poppy estaban a medio metro de distancia entre ambos.

Justo cuando la princesa iba a salir de aquella habitación, se tropezó, pues no había visto en donde pisaba.  
Para su mala pero a la vez buena suerte ella callo en los brazos de Ramón, mientras lo sujetaba con ambas manos alrededor de su cuello, Ramón la sujetaba de la cintura.

Ramon: ¿te encuentras bien?

Poppy: si no te preocupes yo estoy... bien

Apenas pudo terminar la frase pues se había perdido en aquellos ojos azules que estaban frente a ella y Ramón hacia lo mismo mirando los ojos rosados de la princesa, pero...  
La mirada de la troll cambio de dirección desde sus ojos a sus labios.

Ambos se iban acercando cada vez mas y mas hasta que sus respiraciones se entremezclaron, sus frentes estaban pegadas una a la otra y sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Poppy: ¿que es lo que estamos haciendo?- sus palabras salían solas mientras se miraban a los ojos. Cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa.

Ramón: no lo se.

En cuanto termino de decir esas palabras, ambos trolls cortaron la distancia entre los dos.

Para ambos era algo mágico, era él primer beso de poppy, y no era tan experta como para seguirlo pero eso no le importo, no se podría decir lo mismo de Ramón, no era él primero que daba pero tampoco era como si fuera un experto.  
Ramón notaba la torpeza con la que poppy intentaba seguirlo y eso le causo ternura, sonrió entre él beso, mientras este se iba intensificando.

Ese no era un beso cualquiera, era uno tierno pero a la vez apasionado en él que se transmitían los sentimientos del otro. Poppy se iba acostumbrando y ganando experiencia y eso le emocionaba. Ramón aumento su agarre a la cintura de poppy y esta al sentirlo soltó un pequeño gemido. Ramón aprovecho la oportunidad y metió la lengua dentro de su boca provocando mas excitación de parte de la chica.

Ese beso había durado bastante, pero como nada puede durar para siempre, ambos se separaron por falta de aire, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y ambos jadeaba constantemente mientras sus frentes seguían unidas y a se miraban a los ojos. La peli-rosa llevo si mirada al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Poppy: ramon yo lo siento.

Ramon: no tienes nada de que disculpar te.

En eso Ramón volvió a acortar la distancia entre los dos y de nuevo comenzó una frenética lucha de lenguas.  
Después de unos segundos Ramón se separo y comenzó a bajar sus besos lentamente por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello y ahí comenzó a lamer, morder y besar él cuello de la chica.

Poppy: ramon... para por favor- hablo la princesa con un tono de nerviosismo y la respiración agitada.

Ramon: ¿porque?- dijo Ramón mientras seguía besando su cuello.

Poppy: porque esto no esta bien, ademas por que... si tu no paras... yo tampoco podre parar.

Ramon: pero yo tampoco puedo hacerlo, princesa, usted me vuelve loco.

Ramón la había besado nuevamente, ahora los dos estaban siendo consumidos por él deseo y ambos se estaban dejando llevar 

Con sus manos contorneaba su figura haciendo que esta soltara pequeños suspiros, mientras que ella acariciaba él pecho aun desnudo y bien formado de él.

Él troll tomo a la princesa por la cadera incitándola a saltar y enrollar sus cortas piernas en la cintura del chico mientras ambos se seguían besando.  
Ramón comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar con algo, la cama de su habitación, se tumbo en ella aun con la princesa en brazos para después proceder a recostarla con suavidad en la cama.  
Sus besos no parecían cesar y cada vez se intensificaban mas.

Él corazón de Ramón parecía latir le tan fuerte que creyó que poppy lo escucharía, en cambio él de ella parecía que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, poppy estaba feliz de que Ramón correspondiera a sus sentimientos, hasta que recordó lo que estaba a punto de hacer y lo que jamas hasta ahora hizo.

Poppy se separo lenta y suavemente de su beso y hablo -ramon yo... yo no... se como... hacer y...- soltó un pesado suspiro y dejo ver un notorio sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro -no se que hacer.

Ramón estaba abrumado pues su pequeña princesa le causaba demasiada ternura -solo...- la volvió a besar -dejate llevar, yo te guiare.

Y como si fuera flash, de inmediato poppy continuo con lo anterior y él comenzó a acariciar sus piernas.

Mientras la princesa estaba recostada en la cama, Ramón de nuevo llevo sus besos a su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula y comenzó a dejarle chupetones para marcar que ella era solamente de él y de nadie mas, mientras sus manos se dirigían a desabrochar él pequeño botón del vestido que tenia en la parte del cuello, en un ágil movimiento lo desabrocho y después introdujo su mano derecha por debajo del vestido con dirección a su pecho.  
Él comenzó a masajear su seno izquierdo. Poppy al sentir su tacto soltó un gemido de placer, él troll al escucharla gemir sonrió pues le encantaba que él que provocaba esas sensaciones en ella era él y no cualquier otro.

Ramón se sentó arriba de ella y tomo él borde de su vestido para después levantarlo lentamente hasta deshacerse de él.  
Observo el cuerpo desnudo de su princesa por unos momentos antes de que ella instintivamente se cubriera con sus brazos, sus mejillas rosadas se tiñeron a un rojo intenso y él lo noto, noto que estaba avergonzada entonces tomo sus manos y las separo suavemente hasta colocarlas a sus costados y entrelazar sus dedos.

Una cosa que Ramón sabia a la perfección era que, su querida princesa estaba perdiendo su virginidad con él, por lo tanto debía ser lo mas gentil posible además de que tenia miedo de lastimarla pues la amaba demasiado como para hacerla sentir o pasarla mal además de que quería que todo eso durara lo mayormente posible.

Ramón se acerco nuevamente a ella y de nuevo beso su cuello para después bajar cuidadosamente a su pecho derecho. Comenzó a lamer y a mordisquear todo lo que podía con tal de hacerla sentir bien, que hasta había dejado un par de chupetones en él, mientras que poppy lo único que hacia era estremecerse ante aquel tacto y gemir lo mas bajo que pudiese. Ella trataba de reprimir sus gemidos lo mayormente posible pues creía que esos sonidos eran demasiado vergonzosos, Ramón se dio cuenta de esto.

Ramon: no los contenga, esos sonidos son lo único que me gustaría escuchar ahora y son hermosos, como tu.

Sin decir nada poppy no pudo contenerse mas y soltó un enorme gemido.  
Ramón cambio a su pecho izquierdo dándole él mismo trato que le dio al anterior para después bajar cuidadosamente sus besos por vientre.

Mmmm

Era los sonidos que inundaban aquella habitación, y los que hacían al troll peli-morado enloquecer se cada vez mas.  
Decidió que era suficiente y por un momento se detuvo, noto que la chica ponía una expresión de enojo, entonces le susurro al oído.

Ramon: poppy, si quieres que continúe deberás hacer algo.

Poppy ni se inmuto en contestar, se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos hasta que observo su próxima jugada.  
Beso a Ramón y mientras lo hacia bajo sus manos hasta la toalla que aun se encontraba amarrada a su cintura y deshizo él nudo de un costado dejándolo completamente desnudo.  
Ni siquiera se molesto en mirar cuando decidió que seria él turno de quien estaba a su lado.

Tomo él miembro ya erecto de Ramón y comenzó a masa jearlo, al sentirlo abrió sus ojos de par en par, jamas había sentido algo tan... tan... no encontraba las palabras para describirlo, en su vida,solo se preguntaba como era que eso cabria dentro de ella. Siguió masa jeando mientras escuchaba gemidos por parte de su "pareja" y uno que otro gruñido, sabia que le gustaba y no iba a parar hasta lograr su cometido. Así las caricias por parte de ella iban cada vez mejores, y él hecho de que lo estuviera masturbando, a Ramón le gustaba, le pidió que hiciera algo y así lo hizo.  
Estaba a punto de llegar a su limite, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y después se corrió. Era tan relajante pero ahora él volvería a tomar las riendas del asunto de ahora en adelante.

Ramón aprisiono uno de los pezones de la princesa en su boca, esta sujeto sus cabellos con fuerza incitándole a seguir, aprovechó que estaba distraída y bajo su mano derecha directo a su intimidad e introdujo un dedo en esta mientras que la mano izquierda la abrazaba de la cintura, poppy al sentirlo dentro de ella soltó un grito de placer y entonces él peli-morado introdujo un dedo mas dentro de ella y luego otro mas y con tres dedos comenzó a simular envestidas, lo único que la chica hacía era gemir mientras experimentaba una gran oleada ne nuevas sensaciones las cuales en ese momento eran tantas pero había una que después de unos momentos sobresalió, al sentir una gran corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y después relajarse, se había corrido en la mano de Ramón, había tenido su primer orgasmo y ahora si había llegado él momento.

Ramón se puso sobre ella, y la miro a los ojos pidiéndole permiso para continuar, ella solo asintió deduciendo lo que vendría y cerro los ojos.  
Sintió como poco a poco se iba introduciendo dentro de ella. Abrazo a Ramón mientras él seguía con su trabajo. Él iba lento, pues sabia que si lo hacia rápido la lastimaría y en ese momento era lo que menos quería además que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse pues en cualquier momento sus deseos podrían dominarlo totalmente.  
Poppy sentía dolor mezclado con placer, y cuando Ramón introdujo todo su miembro dentro de ella, dolió, él dolor mas grande que ella había sentido en su vida, era tanto que rasguño la espalda de Ramón y se aferro fuertemente a ella.  
Él troll sintió sus uñas aferrarse a el y se quedo quieto esperando a que ambos dolores sanaran, así estuvo por 5 minutos mientras trataba de contenerse de no hacer ningún movimiento, la princesa comenzó a mover sus caderas y su compañero comprendió al instante él mensaje.

Comenzó a embestirla lentamente mientras ambos gemían.  
Poppy seguía abrazada de Ramón y seguía rasguñando su espalda aunque a él pareciera poco importarle.  
Los movimientos se hicieron un poco mas veloces, él sentó a la chica sobre sus piernas de frente y la abrazo, ambos seguían su ritmo mientras sus cuerpos chocaban él uno con él otro.

Ramon: poppy, mmm. Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa.

Poppy soltó una risita -no puedo esperar a tu cumpleaños- ambos sonrieron.

Ramon: podrías hacerme un favor- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Poppy: mmm claro...- decía inconscientemente con los ojos cerrados mientras recargaba su cabeza en él pecho del chico y lo abrazaba por los hombros.

Ramon: di mi nombre- menciono cerrando sus ojos mientras la abrazaba con un poco de fuerza.

Poppy: Ram... Mmm Ramón mmm.

Un cosquilleo recorrió él cuerpo de ambos, poppy comenzó a tener pequeños espasmos y Ramón sintió como su entrepierna era presionada por su interior.  
El recostó a poppy en la cama y se cubrió junto a ella con las sabanas mientras la chica caía rendida y cerraba sus ojos para dormir.

[...]

Ramon: chicas y chicos, fase uno del plan completada.

Satin: ¡¿completada?!, y di nos.

Seda: que paso?

Ramon: ...

Dj: hey, hey chicos dejen lo en paz, ok?, hicieron que se pusiera rojo, no lo molesten.

Cooper: tienes razón, y ahora que sigue Ramón?

Ramon: es hora de la fase dos.

[...]

Pov poppy

Desperté y mire a mi alrededor, no me encontraba en mi habitación y había tenido un sueño súper raro que me encanto.  
Sentí un pequeño dolor en él vientre bajo y mi mano se dirigió hasta él lugar para darme cuenta que estaba sangrando y percatarme de que estaba desnuda.  
Mi cabeza unió todas las piezas y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hace un par de horas regresaron a mi mente, me sonroje y mire a mis costados y no había nadie, solo estaba una carta de... Ramón.

Poppy

Mi querida poppy, cuándo te levantes viste te con el vestido que esta en el armario y come lo que quieras, recuerda que estas en tu casa, solo quería decirte que vinieras a la cima del árbol troll antes del anochecer, no te diré para que puesto que es una sorpresa.

Ramón.

Me duche en el baño de Ramón y me vestí, era un hermoso vestido color rosa con blanco y tenia decoraciones en forma de dulces y caramelos y que simulaba elegancia, me arregle él cabello, y al notar lo poco que faltaba para él a tardecer me apresure para llegar con Ramón.

[...]

Estaba caminando por una senda de pétalos de lilas, mis favoritas, camine y llegue hasta donde había una canasta de picnic y a Ramón parado a un lado ¡¿cantando?! Era una canción romántica, vestía con un traje de gala y un moño en el cuello de la camisa, me sonroje al ver lo lindo que se veía. Termino su canción y me recibió, me senté a su lado y comenzamos a platicar y a comer y de vez en cuando nos dábamos un beso.

Ramon: yo quería aprovechar para decirte que te amo poppy tu... ¿quisieras quedarte a mi lado y ser mi novia?

Poppy -yo también te amo Ramón y me encantaría ser tu novia.

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y juntos vimos él atardecer reflejarse en él árbol troll. Era tan hermoso.

Ramon- (fase dos realizada).

Había anochecido, Ramón y yo bailábamos bajo la luna mientras ambos cantábamos. Ya era tarde y le dije a Ramón que tenia que volver a casa pero me detuvo y me dijo que había una sorpresa mas. Me llevo a un lugar bastante extraño y...

Pov normal

Todos: ¡SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS POPPY!

Poppy estaba impresionada pues creyó que todos lo habían olvidado -crei que lo habían olvidado.

Rey pepe: como olvidaríamos él cumpleaños de mi pequeña princesita.

Poppy: gracias a todos- dijo llorando -en especial a ti Ramón- lo agarro del cuello de su chaleco y lo beso. Todos se les quedan viendo.

Rey pepe: acaso ustedes dos son...- dijo algo confundido y después se desmayo. El rey Pepe no sabia de nada acerca del plan.

Satin: de que rayos...

Seda: ...nos perdimos?- dijeron satín y seda con una cara picara.

Poppy: amm, es una larga historia, luego se las contaremos 

Ramón: (susurrando a poppy) pero no completa- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo -fase tres completa, él plan salio a la perfección.

Poppy: he? (Un plan).


End file.
